


少年路德的小烦恼

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally摸鱼小段子，但它们szd





	少年路德的小烦恼

“左，收，右，抬手。很好。”

基尔伯特微微垂着眼。被牵着的初学者小心翼翼地踏着略显生涩的舞步，跟随者主导者的指引。路德维希的手扶在基尔伯特的背上，他的手掌似乎能感觉的兄长新添的伤疤。然后他的注意力转移到了基尔伯特胸前印着普鲁士鹰扣子上。记得有次睡觉前他看到基尔伯特在缝着这颗扣子。他的嘴角微微抿着，表情安静又专注，就像每一次拿着燧发抢一样。整个不过半分钟的过程在路德维希的心里一直拉长…… 他甚至分不清那双映着烛光的红眼睛到底是梦境还是真实的，毕竟这颗扣子的针脚收得实在是非常完美，完美得就像…… 那些荒诞无比的梦。  
他脚下绊了一下，踩到了对面人的鞋尖。

“抱歉。”  
“别走神。”

基尔伯特轻轻斥道。路德维希暗暗地将搂着他的手紧了紧，全心全意地跟着节拍走。

要说拉丁文和数学，冷兵器和火器的使用以及角斗，路德维希算是相当在行了。这也不奇怪，毕竟他是基尔伯特一手训练出来的，并且他自身聪明又勤奋。但是跳舞这门课，兄弟俩都差不多。拼刺刀和和敌人缠斗的肢体协调性一下子就消失得无影无踪。当年基尔伯特为了学习宫廷舞特地去向罗德里赫讨教，终于在踩烂罗德里赫的军靴之前顺利出师。

“好了，休息。”

基尔伯特放开他的手，伸了伸懒腰抱着臂靠在飘窗上。留路德维希局促地站在原地，手都不知道往哪儿放。

“抱歉，哥哥，我……”

“我说你啊，”基尔伯特笑了笑，“和我一样，跳舞真的‘木头一样’。罗德小少爷说的哈哈哈哈哈…… 好了好了别哭丧着脸，其实还行啦，至少没怎么踩我的脚，当年和罗德练他真的差点直接翻脸。”

“哥哥我会好好练的！”

“行了行了你放松点。跳舞不是打仗，别那么僵啦。”基尔伯特伸出手把自家弟弟的金毛揉成了鸟窝，路德维希偏着头躲开了。基尔伯特记得不久前路德维希才刚到他的耳朵那么高，现在已经差不多到眉毛了。脸上的婴儿肥还有一点点，但是棱角已经出来了。“唉……翅膀硬了帅小伙。当年还冲过来要抱抱的‘小路茨’已经没了。” 基尔伯特收回手夸张地捂着胸口，又迅速伸出手在他的脸蛋上捏了一下。路德维希第一次感到胃部隐隐作痛。但是更令他苦恼的的是，他第一次感到心中的某根弦动了一下。


End file.
